


Wonderland

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Depression, Matter of Life and Death, Other, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poems by June





	1. Wonderland

Down, down the rabbit hole we go  
He follows me, unaware of the dark feeling I'm having  
Every word is drowned by ticking  
He thinks that he will be my beau  
but he will be my first kill

His dark but shiny hair billows  
His eyes, cheerful and full of adventure  
His life has been nothing but rainbows  
Until he met me, as soon as our eyes met,  
he was doomed and yet...

I want to save him  
I must be going mad   
Now my situation is grim

Do I find a way to save us  
or do I sink my teeth into him  
I used to want to throw him under a bus  
now I just want to give his long hair a trim

Wherever we go  
Down, down the rabbit hole we go


	2. Wonderland Part Two

One boy in the day  
sweet with a smile that gleams  
another in the night   
haunting my dreams

Part of me longs for the day  
another that wishes to dwell in the night  
these feelings fill me with fright

who should I choose   
which side  
the darkness or the light

while the light has a pull  
the darkness is magnetic  
the light is loving and kind  
the dark is addictive and feels so right

There is a moth and a knight   
to represent the dark and the light  
the moth gives me the freedom to spread my wings and look down from above  
while the knight gives a life of normalcy and love

I want both but know it'll never happen  
this fills me with strife  
the moth teases with almost kisses   
while the knight designs our future life

Each gives me a world and a life  
Earth and Wonderland  
peace or chaos   
wrong or right

life in the sun or   
down in the rabbit hole

I want to be free to spread my wings but  
have a life of memories  
on the other side

The wind   
or a  
motorcycle to ride.

who to choose?  
which world?  
which life?  
what to decide  
a moth or a knight   
the dark or the light 

whichever I choose  
a life is what I will loose.


End file.
